deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrokorta/Vrokorta's Request/Collab Blog
Ever wanted to ask me to collab, or request a fight from me? (I only say this cause I've done both) Then you've come to the right place. First, read the rules. Once you've done that, you should be all good to make a request. Rules #Allow me to define a request & a collab. ##Request: A fight idea made by you, that you ask me to make. If you ask me for a request, that means I'll make the entire fight. It's okay if you throw in a bit of information here & there, but a request would be mostly made by me. ##Collab: A fight made by more than one person. This can be two person collabs, or giant fights that require several writers/researchers to make. If I accept, I'll do whatever the lead writer wants, researching, writing, grammar fixing, winner, suggestions, etc. If someone asks for a request, but wants to help with a significant portion of the fight, then it technically counts as a collab. #I withhold the right to decline any requests or collabs. I would probably only decline if- ##One or more of the combatants I'm researching are from a verse I'm unfamiliar with (eg. Halo, Marvel, DC, etc.). However, I did research Magneto & the Chosen Undead even though I wasn't too familiar with either verse, so you don't have to withhold a request if the only problem is that you think I'm unfamiliar with it, cause I might do it anyways. ##One or more of the characters I'm researching are from a verse I don't want to get in to (eg. South Park, or any other inappropriate/adult themed verse). Even thought I'm technically an adult, I still want to avoid that type of thing. I might decide to make an exception, but I doubt it. ##I have to research a large amount of characters, especially if most of the combatants are from verses I'm unfamiliar with. If I'm familiar with the combatants, it'd probably be fine. (eg. If you wanted me to research a bunch of Halo characters, I might decline. If you wanted me to research a bunch of Mario characters, I'd probably do it.) ##I'm particularly busy. I like to work on requests/collabs ASAP so no one's waiting on me for it to be completed, so I'll usually only tell you I'm ready to work on your fight when my schedule is more freed up. However, I may decide to add your fight to my battle to-do list, & simply tell you it'll be a while before I work on it. ##I'm not interested in the fight. I prefer to work on fights that compell me as, if it's not compelling, I won't give the fight my best effort (or at least my usual effort), the fight won't be as interesting, & it'd ultimately lead to a subpar battle for the requester/collab partner. I'll let you know if I'm uninterested in your fight idea after you request it. ##(I'll add more if I think of any) #It's prefered that you state what versions/feats will be included for a character so I know what to research or omit. In the end, the lead writer will decide what gets accepted, as it's their fight. #I highly suggest checking out at least one of my recent fights before asking for my help. That way you'll have an idea of what you're getting. I'd personally suggest anything in Season 2, as that's my most recent, & consistent work. #I'd prefer that my message wall doesn't get flooded. So be sure to ask on this blog for your request/collab. My Death Battle Queue #Dragonborn vs Ghost Rider (Researched Ghost Rider, & helped Brown Eevee with the Dragonborn. Now waiting) #Mewtwo vs. Ness (Researched Mewtwo, will write his analysis soon) #Shoutmon vs Four (Requested by Psychomaster. It's taking a while to finish, but it's coming along) #Rallen vs Geo Stelar (I'll be researching Rallen) #Kineticlops vs. Eye Brawl (I'm looking forward to this one, & research shouldn't take long. Collabs/Requests will still take priority over it, so don't worry. The ones below it are just taking a while. Once progress resumes on them, they'll be prioritized over this fight) #Ethan James vs Captain America (Researched Ethan. Now waiting for Halloween7) #Gar'Skuther Vs Octogeddon (Researched Octogeddon. Now waiting for Fireballsyum) #Sayians vs Hedgehogs (Researched Silver. I'll stick around to help write the fight & outcome) #Team Digimon (including Appmon) vs Team Mario, Team Pokemon and Team Sonic (We're close to finishing, & I really want to get this done. Whenever I can work on this, I will. However, progress has slowed down, so don't worry about this one too much) #Hiccup and Toothless vs Fawful and the Dark Star (Researched H&T. Now waiting for Lumaspin's research. However, I haven't talked with him for months, so this one's up in the air) #Last Dragonborn vs Samurai Jack (Currently postponed, it won't factor into any decisions until progress resumes) Verses I'm unfamiliar with If you want me to research a character from one of these verses, it would likely take a good deal of time due to me being quote, "unfamiliar" with it. An example of this was when I researched the Chosen Undead, & I had to not only watch a full playthrough of Dark Souls, but also use the Dark Souls wiki to fill in the blanks of missing information. However, my level of unfamiliarity varies from verse to verse, so some will be easier than others. Not only that, but some verses are only here because I never heard of them, or never got involved with them, while others are here cause I'm generally uninterested in it. *'Adventure Time' (Stopped watching a long time ago, & haven't been keeping up) *'American Dragon: Jake Long' (Only ever watched this as a kid. Haven't seen it in ages) *'A bunch of anime/manga' **'Akame ga Kill!' (I don't even know what this is) **'Bastard!!' (I don't even know what this is) **'Hunter X Hunter '(I don't even know what this is) **'Inuyasha' (I know practically nothing) **'Naruto' (Never got into it) **'Neon Genesis Evangelion' **'One Piece' **'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' (I don't even know what this is, but I heard its looks are deceiving) *'Avatar the Last Airbender' *'Battletoads' *'Billy Hatcher' *'Black Butler' *'Black Lagoon' *'Blazblue' *'Castle Crashers' *'Castlevania' *'ChalkZone' *'Contra' *'Danny Phantom' *'Darksiders' *'Darkstalkers' *'DC' *'Elsword' *The Fairly Oddparents! *'Final Fantasy' *'Fire Emblem' *'Frogger' *'Ghostbusters' *'Golden Sun' *'Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy' *'Guilty Gear' *'Halo' *'Harry Potter' *'He-Man' *The Hobbit *'Hunger Games' *'Hyperdimension Neptunia' *'Jackie Chan' *'Jaws' *'Killer Instinct' *'Kim Possible' *The Loud House *'Legend of Korra' *'Maplestory' *'Marvel' (I researched a couple characters, & watched some of the movies, but it's such a large franchise that I doubt that amounts to much of anything) *'Max Steel' *'Metal Slug' *'Most shooting games' (I'm generally not a fan of 1st or 3rd person shooting games) **'Borderlands' **'Overwatch' **'Team Foretress 2' *'Ninja Gaiden' *'OFF' *'Persona' *'Punch-Out!' *'Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja' *'Rayman' *'Red vs Blue' *'Robotboy' *'SCP Foundation' *'Skullgirls' *'Soulcalibur' *'Star vs the Forces of Evil' *'Steven Universe' *'Street Fighter' *'Supernatural' *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Tekken' *'Thundercats' *'Titanfall' *'Totally Spies' *'Tron' *'Twisted Metal' *'Ultraman' *'Under Night In-Birth' *'VainGlory' *'Virtua Fighter' *The Walking Dead *'WWE' *'Xenoblade' *'Xiaolin Showdown' Verses I don't want to get in to Quite simply verses I don't want get involved in for personal reasons that I have listed below. I could make an attempt at reasearching it, but I'd simply prefer not to. *'Adult shows/movies' (Cause I don't like M rated stuff, even though I'm an adult) **'Family Guy' **'Futurama' (I might actually decide to check this one out at some point) **'Kill la Kill' **'South Park' *'Horror Stuff' (Cause I'm a coward/3spooky5me) **'A Nightmare on Elm Street' **'Child's Play' **'Creepypastas' **'Five Nights at Freddies' **'Friday the 13th' **'IT' *'Mature rated games' (Cause I don't like M rated stuff) **'Conker's Bad Fur Day' (I might look into this one for a few future battles) **'Doom' **'Duke Nukem' **'God of War' (I might look into this one) **'Grand Theft Auto' **'Halo' (I might look into this one) **'Left 4 Dead' **'Metal Gear' **'Mortal Kombat' (I might look into this one) **'No More Heroes' **'Payday' **'Shin Megami Tensei' **'Tomb Raider' *'Other violent stuff' **'Fist of the North Star' **'Rick & Morty' Verses I'm familiar with The opposite of "Verses I'm unfamiliar with". These are verses I'm particularly familiar with, & should be relatively quick for me to research. Some of them are even verses I've researched before, so I could just relay to you my info with no need for research *'Asura's Wrath' (Played the full game, including the DLC #3-B Asura) *'Bionicle' (I read this story from start to finish #7-B Toa) *'Cyborg Kuro-Chan' (Watched all 66 episodes in Japanese :P, read some of the manga, checked out the games, & did some calcs. Did I mention this might be my favorite anime ever? #8-A Kuro) *'Digimon' (Besides the games, I pretty much know this series inside & out, & even then I know some stuff from the games) *'Dinotrux' (Have yet to actually RESEARCH it, but I've watched the whole show, & there are some decent feats) *'Epic Boss Fighter' (Played through both games in their entirety, & did some calcs. However, I'll need to revise some of my info) *'Fossil Fighters' (Have yet to research in much depth, but I played every game & have some good info regarding feats #Low 7-B Vivosaurs) *'Godzilla' (Not a perfect knowledge of the series, but I know my way around) *'How to Train Your Dragon' (Watched both shows & all three movies. #8-B Toothless) *'Kirby' (I've played a bunch of games, & researched it #Low 2-C Kirby) *'Legendary Starfy' (Have yet to actually RESEARCH it, but I've played the game) *'Level UP (Youtube)' (Watched most of the videos, & researched it #8-C everyone) *Super Mario Bros. (Played a bunch of games, & researched it, but I'm a bit indecisive on some stats) *'Mighty Magiswords' (Have yet to actually RESEARCH it, but I've watched the whole show) *'Minecraft' (Not totally familiar, but I think I know my way around well enough) *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' (Watched the entire show not much of Equestria Girls) *'Nefarious (2017 Game)' (Have yet to research fully, but I played the game & I've been keeping up with the public comic updates have access to the patreon stuff) *'Octogeddon' (Researched it, calced it, & listed all the abilities #Low 7-C Octogeddon) *'Object Shows' (If ever you need someone to research this, you can count on me. If it's one I haven't watched, I'll gladly watch it for research. If it's one I have watched, I'll gladly watch it again for research #4-B Four) *'Patafoin (Youtube)' (Watched all his videos, AND researched it #Low 6-B everyone) *'Paw Paw Miaw' (I mean, there's almost nothing to research to begin with, but I did #9-B everyone) *'Pokemon' (Have a general understanding of the verse, & have researched several Pokemon) *'Power Rangers' (I haven't watched every series, but I have decent understanding of things overall) *'Rampage' (Watched the movie, checked out/played the games, did some calcs, & researched George #High 8-C everyone) *'Robot Wants' (Haven't researched it very deeply, but I own RWIA, which is pretty much all you need to research this series) *'Shrek' (I researched Shrek, & own a few games, so I'm pretty familiar with things) *'Skylanders' (I own all six main installments on console & some of the 3DS games, over 100 Skylanders, watched the Netflix show, & read the comics. Not to mention I've researched a couple Skylanders. I've also done some calculations #6-A Skylanders) *Super Smash Bros. (I own every game except Melee) *'Sonic' (Played multiple games & understand the verse #High 4-C Sonic me) *'Spectrobes' (I researched some of it, but I have yet to go into much depth) *'Spore' (Have yet to research in much depth, but I've played every game, & still own several) *'Starter Squad (YouTube)' (Watched the whole show & did some calcs #9-A Geodude) *'Tasty Planet/Blue' (Played some of the games, & saw people play the other ones) *'Tornado Outbreak' (Can you name someone who knows about this game? No? Well there you go #5-C Zephyr) *'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger' (Checked out all 4 games, & researched them #8-B Ty) *'Unikitty!' (I've been keeping up with the show, but have yet to research in detail #8-C Unikitty) *'War of the Monsters' (I own the game, played the campaign several times, & did some calcs #High 7-C everyone) *'whoisthisgit (Youtube)' (Haven't watched ALL his videos, but I did watch a lot #3-A Lub Lub) Verses I want to familiarize/am working on familiarizing myself with *'Ape Escape' (A fight by LeopoldtheBrave got me triggered, now I wanna debunk him. Yes, that's the only reason :P) *'Archie Sonic' *'Bakugan' (Never checked it out, but would like to) *'Banjo Kazooie' *'Beast Battle Simulator' (I have a fight planned for these guys) *'Ben 10' *'Beyblade' (Didn't really check it out, but would like to) *'Bleach' (My sister likes it. Might as well check it out eventually) *'Bloons Tower Defense' *'Bubsy' *'Captain Underpants' *'Chowder (Cartoon Network)' *'Chrono Trigger' *'Crash Bandicoot' *'Despicable Me' *'Dinosaur King' *'Dog Man' *'Doraemon' (Never checked it out, but would like to) *'Dragon Ball '(Popular as it is, I never really got into it, just watched a few episodes. However, on a site like this, knowledge of this series seems crucial) *'Dragon Quest' (Looks good, I wanna get into it, especially for the monsters) *'Earthbound' *'Fairy Tail' (Never checked it out, but it seems popular) *'Flingsmash' *'Fortnite' *'Fullmetal Alchemist' (Violent, but my sister likes it. Might check it out just for that. Also have a fight planned) *'Gamera' *'Glitter Force/Pretty Cure' *'Gormiti' *'Gravity Falls' *'Homestuck' *'Invader Zim' *'Jak & Daxter' *'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure' (This is too popular for me not to check out) *'Kid Icarus' *'Kingdom Hearts' *'League of Legends' *'Legend of Zelda' *'Legends of Chima' *'Lego Dimensions' *'Looney Toons' *'Lord of the Rings' *'Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart' *'Medaka Box' (I hear it's OP, I wanna test that. I also want the knowledge required to debate against it. Trust me, I have no other reason to research it) *'Megaman' *'Megamind' *'Megaton Rainfall' *'Metroid' *'Miraculous Ladybug' *'Mixels' *'Monster Hunter' *'Monster Strike' (The YouTube series that's playing right now might possibly be the greatest show I've ever watched. It must be researched) *'My Hero Academia' (Never got around to watching it, but I intend to) *'Nazo Unleashed' *'Ninjago' *'Okami' *'OK K.O.' *'One Punch Man' (I've been meaning to get into this one) *'Pacman' *'Pikmin' *'Rabbids' *'Ratchet & Clank' *'RWBY' *'Sailor Moon' (I'd like to check this out sometime) *'Samurai Jack' *'Sgt. Frog' *'She-Ra' *'Shovel Knight' *'SMG4' *'Soul Eater' (My sister likes/liked it) *'Splatoon' *'Spongebob' *'Spyro' *'Squid Girl' *'Star Wars' *'Super Mario Bros. Z' *'Super Robot MonkeyTeam Hyper Force Go!' *'Sword Art Online' (Just so I'm not confused whenever someone brings it up) *'Terraria' *'The World Ends with You' *'Totally Accurate Battle Simulator' *'Transformers' *'Ultimate Epic Battle Simulator' *'Uncle Grandpa' (Watched most of the show, but haven't done any research) *'Undertale' *'Yo-kai Watch' *'Yooka Laylee' *'Zatch Bell!' Category:Blog posts Category:Vrokorta